The invention relates to a petroleum test kit and method for testing petroleum, and more specifically, to an on site petroleum alcohol test kit and method for testing petroleum wherein the amount of alcohol and the kind of alcohol can be determined.
In an effort to achieve energy independence and to avoid the fuel shortages of the early 1970's, the Federal government instituted tax credits and other incentives for the use of ethanol as a gasoline extender. However, these well-intentioned incentives also led to substantial abuses in the amounts of alcohol and non-alcohol substances added to gasolines which, in turn, has led to problems in fuel quality control and damage to vehicle power plants by improperly blended fuels. The problem has become so widespread that car and truck manufacturers have restricted warranties on new vehicles using improper alcohol blends. For example, blends that use methanol without an EPA variance are illegal. The Environmental Protection Agency has recently sought out and fined violators. Excess alcohol content and improper alcohol blends have caused increased emissions of nitrogen oxide and hydrocarbons, which react with sunlight to produce smog.
Heretofore, it has been difficult to quickly and easily test petroleum on site for alcohol content (both as to amount and type) in a reliable fashion. Consequently, persons were never sure of the alcohol content and type of alcohol contained in the petroleum product. Because of this, purchasers of bulk petroleum products such as gasoline dealers may very well have innocently purchased a load of petroleum that does not comply with the alcohol content requirements of the EPA by containing more alcohol than permitted and/or an impermissible volume of methanol. As can be appreciated, the inability to quickly perform a reliable on-site test of the petroleum product for alcohol content is a meaningful problem to purchasers of bulk petroleum products.